Screams of Sarah
by isabeleaharts
Summary: "Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December, And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor. Eagerly I wished the morrow; - vainly I had sought to borrow, From my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore." The screams of Sarah Fuller is being revisited but this time, it is not her time to die. Oneshot.


**Summary: "Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December, And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor. Eagerly I wished the morrow; - vainly I had sought to borrow, From my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore."****The screams of Sarah Fuller is being revisited but this time, it is not her time. **

"You let her go, find her," Ryan begged with Troy, the desperation obvious in his voice. He need Sarah Fuller safe, he needed her to survive, he saved her once and he didn't know he could do it again. Troy walked away, having enough of Hardy's insanity. Ryan calmed himself quickly, him losing himself was not going to find her. He was looking through the photos of the gay neighbors, something about the one photo called to him and it clicked. Claire's words rang through his head _"Poe's unfinished business,", _Lighthouse Bed and Breakfast that was where Hardy would find Sarah, and Joe.

The ride took just under an hour before he appeared at the abandoned bed and breakfast. It looked empty enough but Ryan found a opening in the fence and he stepped in. He walked towards the building breaking some of the boards the enter it. Then as he took a step in the building a scream rang out, Ryan knew that scream it was the scream of Sarah Fuller. "Sarah," Hardy called out before sprinting up the stairs, the wood creaking. He checked for his gun, it wasn't there, he swore to himself before walking through the dark building where he heard the scream come from. "I am here Joe, I am here alone and unarmed," Ryan's voice echoed back to himself. The screams rang out again, and Ryan ran towards where the noise was coming from. It was pitch black but he could hear shuffling, Joe was here and so was Sarah. Someone grabbing Hardy from behind shoving into a chair and quickly did bindings around his chest, connecting him to the chair.

"Nice of you to finally join us, isn't Sarah?" Joe whispered into the darkness and towards the ex-FBI agent. Then the lights blared on, Hardy's eyes burned from the sudden light but quickly adjust to it, revealing Sarah bonded to a metal morgue table. There was blood along her stomach but she was still alive, her head turned to meet Ryan's. Her dark blue eyes pained and begging him to help her. "You won't save her Ryan, it is her time to die,"

"Let her go Joe, you may believe she is your unfinished business but she isn't, I am," Ryan spoke to Joe, his voice calm much to the opposite of his demeanor. He was pulled his chest against the bindings that kept him away from helping Sarah.

"Do you know how many muscles there are in the human eye, Ryan. Seven, seven muscles and Sarah's are going to get removed," There was a pleading scream from Sarah before Joe continued. "One by one, Ryan and Sarah Fuller will bleed out,"

"Kill me, Kill me and let her go," Ryan pleaded with Joe Carroll and Joe just laughed back as he picked up a sharped knife and Sarah whimpered in fear, trying to pull away from Joe. "No Joe, please," Hardy yelled at Joe as tears gathered from the sight of Joe approaching Sarah.

"Not a chance, Ryan," Joe chuckled darkly and he grabbed hold of Sarah's light brunette hair. He brought the knife to near her eye, and Sarah struggled screaming out and pulling against the restraints. He brought the knife to her eyebrow cutting along it.

"Mr. Hardy, help me," Sarah barely whispered, as she whimpered in pain at the same time, Ryan was pulling at his restraints then the chair shifted and it gave him an idea. Joe kept cutting around Sarah's eye as she cried out in pain. Then suddenly Joe felt, dropping the knife onto the table next to Sarah. Joe had fallen because Hardy had spun smashing his chair into Carroll's back smashing the chair and setting Ryan free. Carroll was fading back into consciousness, Ryan grabbed the knife from the table and started towards the killer.

"Ryan Hardy, the tables have turned," Joe chuckled to himself as Ryan started towards him. Before Joe could open his mouth again Ryan stuck the knife straight into Carroll's stomach. Joe spluttered as blood poured out from his stomach, this was when Ryan turned his attention back to Sarah, around her eyes cut up and her stomach was shallowly stabbed into.

"Thank you Mr. Hardy," Sarah whispered out as Ryan reached for his phone and dialed the ambulance and Agent Parker. He waited, cutting off Sarah's ties but making her stay lying down.

"For god sakes Sarah, please call me Ryan," Hardy told her, as she tried to chuckled but the pain overwhelmed her. "Quiet, Sarah, help is coming,"

"Thank you Ryan," Sarah whispered once again as the sirens approach quickly, Joe was still lying on the floor blood pouring quickly, he was unconscious but he would live, unfortunately.

"Hardy," Weston called out, he was finding his way towards Hardy and Sarah Fuller.

"Over here," Agent Weston lead the medics up the stairs and they carted both Joe and Sarah Fuller off but not without Ryan still holding Sarah Fuller's hand.

"What is their relationship?" Troy asked Weston and Weston shrugged his shoulders.

"They went through a life or death situation, two to be exact and both times Ryan Hardy saved her. She is forever is his debt, that is their relationship," Weston reminded the superior agent. When the put Sarah in the ambulance Ryan stayed with her to the hospital all the way until she had the go into surgery.

"Wait," Sarah told the doctors and nurse, she looked towards Ryan. "Thank you, twice now I owe you my life because you saved it. Thank you Ryan," She told him, Hardy squeezed her hand.

"You owe me nothing," Ryan told her simply as she disappeared into the long hallways of the hospital with Hardy watching with sad eyes after her.

**Sincerely,**

**Isabele A Harts**

**(My first The Following fan fiction and decided to do what I wished happened in the pilot. I know I did not capture Ryan Hardy's voice properly but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.) **


End file.
